


I Will Always Hold You Close, But I Will Learn To Let You Go

by taurenyavanna



Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [7]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ani, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan is Anakin's dad, Obi-wan is a proud masterdad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anakin is a happy bean, anakin skywalker's knighting, baby ani is heavily mentioned here because obi-dad kenobi is being sentimental, you can never change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurenyavanna/pseuds/taurenyavanna
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi struggles to accept the fact that the boy he raised is no longer a child.Or, a little prompt about obi-wan right after anakin's knighting (obi is worried that he might lose the one person he loved the most)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015549
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	I Will Always Hold You Close, But I Will Learn To Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by one of my fav songs ever: light by sleeping at last
> 
> I haven't slept since yesterday so expect this o be extra cheesy/fluffy/probably dramatic idk
> 
> I refuse to believe that these two dorks were not sappy when they've to leave the master-padawan thing behind. and hey they canonically love wrapping an arm (bc this will be my forever favorite in tcw) around the other so there's that. also i made a few changes specifically that one scene from tcw 2003 where ankin gave padme his braid. i mean, i love padme sm but i think it should've been given to someone who (more than anyone) deserved to have it. enjoy!
> 
> p.s. im a 21 year old dork i know nothing of letting children go and all the stuffs folks go through but i did try to make this make sense thanks to my smol bby doggos for all the feels lol

Obi-Wan pushed his hood back, a small smile gracing his lips as he gazed upon his padawan who was receiving hearty congratulations from Masters Fisto and Plo.

His _former_ padawan, he corrected himself.

This will indeed require some major adjustments in his system. 

“Finally, a Knight! It seems only yesterday that you have arrived here with us, young Skywalker.” Kit exclaimed, patting Anakin’s shoulder playfully who grinned in return. 

“Yes, I am sure your master is very proud of you.” Master Plo agreed, turning towards Obi-Wan who remained frozen from where he stood. Two more sets of eyes turned to the young Jedi Master, as if waiting for some kind of a response from him. 

Obi-Wan almost visibly flinched, quickly snapping out of his racing unprocessed thoughts almost guiltily. “Yes, undoubtedly. Very much.” He said, offering the anticipating young man a small smile. 

The proud grin he received from Anakin in return has both made his heart swell and, at the same time, ache. 

_I hope I’m still allowed access to that proud, childish grin of yours, Ani._

Seemingly satisfied, Master Fisto engaged Anakin into another conversation while Master Plo began to silently walk to where Obi-Wan stood with his arms crossed. Landing a soft hand on the younger Jedi Master’s shoulder, the Kel Dor began to chuckle slightly as he gently shook Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“It is how it is, Obi-Wan. It is normal to feel this way.” 

Obi-Wan, completely off guard (as he was still staring intently at his padaw— _former_ padawan), turned abruptly to the Jedi Master with slightly horrified eyes. Albeit surprised, he knew better than to deny. 

The Jedi master had a padawan long before Obi-Wan did. Somehow, the words he uttered had given Obi-Wan the comfort and assurance he did not know he needed. That the longing for time to stop running inside of Obi-Wan’s consciousness was exactly what was expected of him at this very moment. 

So Obi-Wan frowned instead, rubbing his beard thoughtfully as his gaze lingered back to Anakin who was now sharing a laughter with Kit. “Truth be told, master, I have only prepared myself for his training and my raising of him.” Obi-Wan admitted, careful not to let Anakin overhear him. "I have never considered how equally difficult it is to let go of him.” Shaking his head, Obi-Wan dismissed how ridiculous the thought actually was. Equally difficult? No.

“If not, more.” 

Training and raising Anakin Skywalker into the man he is today has given Obi-Wan gray hairs he’d never thought possible to attain at a considerably young age. To say it was difficult would be an awfully horrendous understatement. Obi-Wan had no longer kept track all those times he genuinely wanted to rip his hair off of his head because of his stubborn yet free-spirited and golden-hearted padawan.

But despite of that, Anakin Skywalker made everything in his world tolerable, _good_ even. When his master died, Anakin brought back the hope Obi-Wan had lost that fateful day in Naboo. The boy had given him purpose, rooted not from a mere sense of obligation but from a steadily growing affection. It unexpectedly bloomed ever since he found Anakin slumped against the pillar at Qui-Gon’s funeral, and has undoubtedly prospered ever since. 

The bond they share was the best proof of it.

Obi-Wan sighed. 

So many unmanageable, raging thoughts coursing through Obi-Wan’s mind that he had almost forgotten about his confidant and the response the Kel Dor master offered. “It is not expected of you to let him go. Regardless of the new path they have chosen or will choose to partake, Obi-Wan, we will _always_ care for our padawans.” Master Plo said, his voice soft and understanding. 

Obi-Wan absentmindedly nodded, a smile involuntary appearing on his lips as he heard Anakin laugh again. 

_I hope I could still have the honor of making or just hearing you laugh, padawan-mine_.

“Don’t burden yourself with your anxieties and fear that you might lose Anakin.” Master Plo spoke once again. “As you well know, _your young one_ would not allow that to happen. Young Skywalker would defy anyone _or_ anything for you.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking his head at the implication. Anakin _had_ a reputation for being a hard-headed, defiant, impudent brat afterall.

“Thank you, master Plo.” Obi-Wan bowed in recognition of the older Jedi Master’s words. Although he knew very well that the feeling would never cease to plague him, he was beyond effusive that Master Plo had decided to coax him to speak. For it had somehow, yet temporarily, eased Obi-Wan and his agitated mind. 

With a final squeeze on his shoulder, Plo Koon began to walk out of the council chambers, thus prompting Kit to follow. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin waved a hand at the two Jedi Masters before turning back towards him, smiling goofily still to himself. 

Obi-Wan remembered a time when he was always given the pleasure of seeing that pure glee on his padawan’s face. He first witnessed it when Anakin was nine; still untamed and still afraid of the environment where he was suddenly thrusted into.   
  
One, if not the most, of Anakin’s greatest struggles during his first years of his apprenticeship was learning the Basic alphabet. The boy had sobbed that night after his first class, questioning his right to be Obi-Wan’s apprentice when he could not learn a very simple lesson. 

But Obi-Wan was persistent, even surprising himself at how the boy’s disappointment of himself was affecting him so much. So he sat with Anakin all night and taught him how to write, to read, and basically discussed any question the boy had the best he could.

He allowed Anakin’s curious mind to soar, and assisted the little boy as much as he could. He would often catch himself grinning at Anakin as he effortlessly wrote in Basic after two hours of tutoring. It made him beam with pride at how fast Anakin was actually coping. 

Obi-Wan was utterly impressed at the bright, young mind of his padawan, and he made sure that his young charge knew of it every single time.

Then, there came the smile that lit a thousand worlds for Obi-Wan, along with those small blue eyes glimmering with purity and innocence. The Force began to sing. A warm feeling emanated throughout their then freshly built bond. 

It was the prelude to all the fascinating wonders that followed, all of which he began to see through his little one’s eyes. 

The young boy from Tatooine changed Obi-Wan for the better. And now, his boy is no longer a child. He is now a grown man. A strong, wise, and powerful young man who was about to make his way into the world and on his own. 

Obi-Wan had never been prouder in his life. 

“Master!” Anakin called, his index finger repeatedly poking Obi-Wan’s cheek. Snapping out of his reverie once again, he was met by sky blue eyes blinking under a pair of meeting eyebrows. Obi-Wan had recognized the perplexed expression written all over his padawan’s eyes instantly, with a hint of concern by the corner that he knew Anakin could barely conceal. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Anakin inquired, scratching his hair sheepishly. “You’ve been spacing out more than normal, old man.” 

Obi-Wan could do nothing but chuckle, especially when Anakin threw an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders gingerly as they began to walk. 

_I hope that this little gesture you so openly share with your old master would not ever perish with time, little one_.

“Nothing, Anakin.” Obi-Wan assured, tapping Anakin’s back albeit weakly as the older Jedi prompted the chamber doors to slide open. “Come, young one. We don't want to celebrate your knighthood hiding in the chambers now, do we? Fret not over your old mas—”

“Are you kidding me?” Anakin asked. “You haven’t scolded me for an _hour_ now, master! How could I _not_ worry?!” The young man exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“How can I scold you when you have just been _knighted_?” Obi-Wan shot back. “I am nothing but proud of you, Ani. As I’m sure your mother would've been.” Obi-Wan halted in his steps then turned towards his Padawan, hoping that he was projecting the feeling as much as he could. 

The boy bent his head shyly, yet Obi-Wan could already see a smile on his young one's face. “Thank you, master. But this is all because of you, you know?” Anakin said, his hand unconsciously rising to clutch the missing braid. 

“While I appreciate you sharing your much adored glory, I must insist that it was _you_ who made this possible.” Obi-Wan reiterated, this time urging Anakin to walk upon placing his own hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Your old master was merely a guide.” 

“An annoying one.” Anakin muttered under his breath, prompting Obi-Wan to, once again, stop in his tracks smirking as he raised a playful eyebrow at Anakin. His padawan laughed, guiltily stepping away from Obi-Wan.

 _Oh, please don’t grow up so fast, dear one_. 

Obi-Wan snorted, “How have you become _so_ audacious?!” The Jedi Master exclaimed, eyeing his former padawan who just crossed his arms tauntingly. 

“Everything I know, I learned from _you_ , master.” 

“Do not fill your head with any more of your lies, dear one.” 

“As you shouldn’t fill yours!” Anakin replied, punching the elevators open. “How could you deny that I am the beautiful product of your life’s work?” The younger Jedi teased, laughing to himself at Obi-Wan’s exhaustedly fond expression. 

_That you are. The very best._

The elevator doors slid open, and the two Jedi entered silently, both their laughters and chuckles dying down. As the elevator descended, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan; his expression suddenly haunted by anxiety and hesitation. And Obi-Wan found it rather difficult to resist the urge to keep the boy in his arms and away from the cruel storms of the galaxy. 

“This is for you.” 

Shyly, Anakin then had his flesh hand outstretched before Obi-Wan, his fist tightly clenched in an attempt to conceal something inside. The Jedi master reluctantly reached for his former padawan’s hand and slightly guided it open to present the gift Anakin was bestowing before him. 

Anakin’s padawan braids.

Obi-Wan hitched a breath at the sight of the very reminder of all their long years apprenticeship. The physical representation of the familial relationship that once blossomed from the ashes of the pyre in Naboo. 

Unable to mask his emotions any longer, he reached for Anakin’s nape with his free hand and gazed with glistening eyes adoringly at the young man his little one had become. “Now you’re making me sentimental.” 

Anakin shrugged gingerly, albeit refraining those tears from falling as well. He could sense his trepidations, his fear of the unknown, more so of the possibility venturing through it alone. 

_But you are not alone. Nor will you ever be_.

The older Jedi held unto his former padawan’s hands, the braid safely tucked between their palms. He held on tight, just as he did all those years ago; when this young man before him was a mere child seeking security and comfort from the only parental figure he trusted. The first of the huge family of the Jedi Order young Anakin had seen.

“I think I earned a hug.” Anakin blurted out, grinning at his expectantly as he opened his arms.

Studying his former padawan’s eyes, Obi-Wan came to a realization.

Letting go of his padawan does not necessarily equate to losing him. It was about letting Anakin soar the skies with his own wings and own volition, with Obi-Wan hoping that he had geared his former padawan enough for him to survive and thrive on his own. 

But he will remain by his side, although he will step behind and just watch out for his youngling at a distance, have faith in the strong man he had become. 

He only had to trust in Anakin to remember to turn around and come back to him.

“Well, you _have_ earned it.” He finally replied, as he pulled the young man to his chest and ruffled Anakin’s hair affectionately with his free hand while the other held onto the braid. 

“Does this mean I still get free access to our quarters?” 

“Just as long as you don’t set it on fire, dear one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think by leaving me a comment! Please help an amateur writer to improve! KSHDJSHD it also means a lot to me to know that you enjoy reading my shenanigans! all the love ❤️ - elle


End file.
